


All the Colours of the World

by Finerafin



Series: Angst War [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, RvB Angst War, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 06:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14014740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finerafin/pseuds/Finerafin
Summary: They said that the world bursts in colour when you met your soulmate. That wasn't true for Dexter Grif.





	All the Colours of the World

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Franzi who beta'd this <3  
> As always English is not my first language, so if you find any mistakes feel free to tell me  
> Franzi prompted me a Grimmons Soulmate AU for the angst war and this happened

They said that the world bursts in colour when you met your soulmate. That wasn't true for Dexter Grif. When he first met his soulmate, a little bit of colour had trickled in his vision - too little to notice right away. But with every day they spent together, with every argument with every late-night conversation, the colours grew stronger. It has taken him quiet a long time to understand who his soulmate was, which wasn't unusual when there were so many people around, but when the first one he had started to notice was a dark shade of red he later learned was called maroon, he knew. Then came orange and slowly but surely, his world was full of colours. By the time they arrived in Blood Gulch he could see the full range of colours - the beautiful blue of the sky, the bright yellow of the sun, even the dirt looked fascinating at first, though it quickly lost its appeal.

Apparently, this was something special. Those who came to see colours slowly, stretched over a long period of time, also saw more than everyone else - and brighter, more beautiful. Simmons was proud of this. Grif just didn't care, but something deep inside of him stirred every time he could tell someone that he was special. When they touched, the colours bloomed even brighter than before.

 

Everywhere they went, he and Simmons now started to explore the new colours. When you had lived a good portion of your life only seeing black and white, it was fascinating how the world really looked.

However, it also meant that the colours would fade the farther they were apart. It didn't really matter in Blood Gulch. The colours only dulled a little when they were on opposite sides of the canyon, not even noticeable.

 

After the surgery, Grif started to see other colours. Yes, he knew that different people could perceive different colours but it was still a shock. Orange now looked even brighter to him - nearly as bright as maroon. However, yellow and brown began to look duller, making the canyon seem more boring.

 

Valhalla had been something different. All the colourful flowers, the sky even brighter than anywhere else, the water, so clear and yet a wonderful shade of blue.

When they sat on top of their base, interlacing their fingers and looking across the canyon, Grif sometimes wondered how Hawaii would look in colour. Which shade of blue the ocean would have. Would the sky be even brighter, even more beautiful? The nights darker and yet, thousands of stars in every colour making the sky sparkle. Simmons had promised him to go there as soon as the war was over and they could get out and Grif had smiled at this thought.

 

Today, though, Grif noticed the colours slowly bleeding from his vision. When Grif had decided to come along to rescue Tucker, he hadn't expected Simmons to stay at Red Base - and Simmons hadn't expected Grif to go. But now they were apart.

The first colour to dull until it was completely gone was green, when they reached the outskirts of the desert. Then again, this had never been the strongest colour. After that the bright blue of the sky faded to something more greyish, making the day seem gloomier. Finally, when they had reached the temple and found Tucker, everything looked dull except for red. It had always been the brightest, most prominent colour in Grif's field of vision and he took some comfort in it.

 

"And Simmons really wanted to stay behind? That sounds more like you," Tucker said, sitting beside Grif and leaning against the wall. Grif shrugged.

"Yeah. We thought it'd be fun to switch for once." Tucker snorted and handed Grif his cigarette back. They continued to sit there and talk but suddenly Grif's head began to swim and he blinked a few times. Something was wrong, from one moment to the other.

"Grif?" The worry in Tucker's voice made Grif look over and his eyes widened. "Grif, are you okay?" Tucker tilted his head to the side and waved his hand before Grif's face. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"There you two are, I've been searching for - what is wrong?" The two looked over at Sarge and Grif could only choke out a broken sob. Sarge's armor wasn't the bright red it had been only minutes before - it was grey. Like everything around him.

_"Simmons!"_

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr, I'm [finerafin](https://finerafin.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
